¿En verdad me amas?
by SaKura HiMekO
Summary: ¿Sakura-chan?..ella lentamente se volteo,estaba mojada por la lluvia, llevaba puesto su vestido de novia, en una mano tenia su ramo y sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas..Se fué-pronuncio debilmente; esta muerta y es tu culpa...
1. Chapter 1

Aclaraciones: La historia es cuando Sakura tiene 18 años y Sasuke 19, Sasuke ya mató a Orochimaru ya regresó a Konoha pero no ha matado a Itachi. Ojala les guste el fic ^ o ^

"pensamientos"

-dialogo-

o#o-cambio de escena

o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#oo#o#o#o#o#o#o

-¿Donde estarán?- pregunto un rubio impacientándose, caminando de un lugar a otro en un jardín.

-Tranquilo Naruto-Kun-dijo tímidamente una pelinegra- de seguro ya vienen

-Si-dijo sonriéndole siempre llegan temprano y hoy el día de su boda se le ocurrió llegar tarde-respondió sonriéndole –Hinata, recuérdame el día de nuestra boda que llegue temprano.

-Claro Naruto-Kun-respondió devolviéndole su sonrisa y besándolo en los labios.

Hinata y Naruto estaban comprometidos desde hace 1 año y el dos meses más se casarían. Sasuke regresó a la aldea después de matar a Orochimaru ya que había aprendido todo de el y 4 meses después de su regreso se había vuelto novio de Sakura y ese día era en el que se casarían.

o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#oo#o#o#o#o#o#o

Ya habían pasado 2 horas y ninguno de los novios aparecía.

Naruto cada vez estaba más impaciente y Hinata lo intentaba calmar. Varios de los invitados se habían ido, solo quedaban los amigos mas cercanos. Pero el cielo no se hacia de esperar y empezó a llover. Las pocas personas que quedaban se fueron retirando.

-Kuso-donde estarán esos dos-dijo el rubio mientras con un paraguas se cubría a el y a su novia.

-Naruto-Kun ¿que tal si los vamos a buscar a su casa?-pregunto la ojiperla

-Buena idea Hina-chan

Llegaron a la casa donde estaban viviendo desde que se habían comprometido Sasuke y Sakura. AL llegar vieron que la puerta estaba abierta, y sin pensarlo dos veces entraron, pero no vieron a nadie todas la luces estaban apagadas.

-Hina tu busca aquí abajo yo buscaré arriba.

-Hai

Naruto subió las escaleras y recorrió todos los cuartos hasta llegar al del fondo que era el de Sasuke y Sakura. Entro y volteo hacia el balcón donde diviso una mata rosa.

Sakura-chan-le llamo aun estando en la puerta- pero ella no le respondió.

Se acerco hasta llegar a la puerta del balcón donde vio a una Sakura toda mojada a causa de la lluvia, con su vestida de novia puesto.

-¿Sakura-chan?- susurró Naruto

-Ella al oír la voz se sobresalto y lentamente volteo- en una mano tenia su ramo de flores y en la otra tenia una carta. Sus ojos estaban rojos y estaba llorando.

-¿Sakura-chan?- volvió a preguntar Naruto

-El se fue-fueron las palabras de la pelirrosa….

_Es se había ido, la había dejado sola… otra vez. _

o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#oo#o#o#o#o#o#o

Comentarios de todo tipo un poco más abajo…


	2. Chapter 2

Aclaraciones: La historia es cuando Sakura tiene 18 años y Sasuke 19, Sasuke ya mató a Orochimaru ya regresó a Konoha pero no ha matado a Itachi. Ojala les guste el fic ^ o ^

"pensamientos"

-dialogo-

o#o-cambio de escena

o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#oo#o#o#o#o#o#o

**¿Por qué?**

-Sakura, ese vestido te queda hermoso-te vez casi tan bien como yo-dijo una rubia peinada de una coleta.-de seguro que le va a encantar a el.

-Gracias Ino - dijo mientras reía y pues no era para menos, su vestido era strapless de arriba hasta la cadera donde tenía una caída no muy ampona y estaba dividida en varias capas de tul blanco.- me llevaré esto- habló dirigiéndose a la señora encargada de la tienda.

Luego de pagar el vestido y salir de la tienda decidieron ir a comer un helado. Ahí se encontraron a Hinata y empezaron a hablar de los vestidos ya que tanto la rubia como la pelinegra eran las damas de honor de Sakura, siguieron así hasta que se hizo de noche y cada quien se fue rumbo a su casa…

Sakura llegó a la casa donde vivía con Sasuke y guardó el vestido en su closet. Se baño, se puso su piyama, preparó un poco de comida y al terminar se puso a ver la televisión.

…Sintió como alguien la cargaba y ante ese contacto se despertó volteo a ver a su cargador y vio que se trataba de su prometido Sasuke.

-Hola Sasuke- le dijo con la voz adormilada y le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

Sasuke no le correspondió el beso y se separo de ella. Sakura se extraño Sasuke estaba más raro de cómo estaba siempre, normalmente le correspondía y casi siempre el era el que los empezaba. Al llegar a la habitación la recostó suavemente en la cama y se fue directamente al baño. Al salir de este ya iba con su piyama y sin hacer nada más se acostó al otro lado de la cama dándole la espalda a Sakura. Ella estaba cada vez más confundida tal vez serian los nervios por la boda después de todo solo faltaba una semana en la que se convertirían en marido y mujer. Ante este pensamiento sonrió y rápidamente se quedó dormida.

o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#oo#o#o#o#o#o#o

Los días fueron pasando rápidamente y Sasuke seguía igual de borde que unos días antes.

Sasuke llegó a su casa con el rostro más serio de lo normal y ahí estaba Sakura esperándolo en el sillón vestida elegantemente.

-Sakura, tengo que hablar contigo- dijo con su voz más fría de lo común. Pero Sakura ignoro su tono de voz y continuó con su sonrisa en la cara.

-Yo también tengo que decirte algo importante pero será después, ahora tenemos que irnos, si no llegaremos tarde.

-¿Y… a donde se supone que vamos?- preguntó Sasuke con una ceja alzada.

-Ya lo veras- contestó mientras lo sacaba de la casa.- Es nuestra ultima noche como solteros y como novios.

Sasuke lo pensó y en su mente se dijo que era verdad era la _ultima noche_ con Sakura y que tenía que aprovecharla al máximo.

La noche pasó en uno de los restaurantes de Konoha con los amigos más cercanos de estos y después de eso dieron un paseo, al llegar a la casa Sakura estaba muy cansada así que llegó se cambio y se quedó profundamente dormida.

Sasuke solo veía todo lo que Sakura hacia hasta que esta se quedó dormida. Al hacer esto el se acerco a ella y se acostó a su lado y empezó a jugar con el cabello de ella a lo que esta solo soltó varios suspiros, estaba triste…no, desecho ese pensamiento tenia lastima, si eso, lástima era lo que sentía… _pero otra vez no había podido decírselo y no había un mañana para hacerlo._

o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#oo#o#o#o#o#o#o

Sakura se levantó más feliz que nunca, hoy era el día que se convertiría en Sakura, Sakura Uchiha, volteó hacia donde se supone que estaría Sasuke pero en su lugar encontró una rosa y una carta. Olio la rosa y después se metió a bañar al salir se puso un vestido ligero y cuando iba a tender la cama vio el sobre y lo abrió… su sonrisa se fue transformando en una mueca de tristeza conforme leía la carta, al final de esta no pudo evitar soltar una lagrima.

Dejó caer la carta y salió corriendo de la casa. No sabia a donde ir, no sabia con quien ir, estaba destrozada pero lo primordial era avisar a la Hokage, ella tenía que saber esto.

Al llegar a la torre donde se encontraba ella ni se molesto en tocar entro a la oficina y vio a Tsunade con unos Anbus.

-Pueden retirarse- les dijo Tsunade-¿Qué Sucede Sakura?

-Tsunade-sama- empezó con un deje de tristeza en su voz- Sasuke, el se ha ido en busca de su hermano.

-Lo se- susurro Tsunade pero Sakura la alcanzo a escuchar.

-¿Qué dice?-preguntó incrédula Sakura.

-Sakura, ¿recuerdas el día que Sasuke regresó?- preguntó Tsunade.

-Si, ¿pero eso que tiene que ver?

-Veras Sakura…

**Flashback:**

-Así que Sasuke, regresaste- dijo Tsunade

-Hmp-fue la respuesta del pelinegro.

-Bien, Sasuke estarás a prueba, vivirás en donde antes lo hacías.

Sasuke asintió.

-Eso es todo, pueden retirarse.

-Hokage quisiera hablar con usted-habló Sasuke

-Esta bien, Naruto, Sai, Kakashi y Sakura pueden retirarse.

Sakura antes de irse le dirigió una mirada al Uchiha, el se dio cuenta y volteó a verla, Sakura retiró su mirada y continuó su camino.

-Y, bien Sasuke ¿de que quieres hablarme?

-Como usted sabe no he terminado con mi venganza, no he matado a ni bastardo hermano.

-¿Y?

-Le pido que cuando tenga información me deje ir tras el, sin necesidad del papeleo de la misión y todo eso, ni previo aviso.

-Esta bien pero llevarás a alguien contigo, tu lo elegirás.

Sasuke sonrió triunfante y salió de la habitación.

-Sasuke, pero no podrás salir en un año, para salir tienes que ganarte mi confianza y solo podrás hacer misiones dentro del país del fuego en ese tiempo y a mi me tendrás que avisar mínimo un día antes.

-Hn, de acuerdo- salió de la habitación

**Fin** **Flashback.**

-Por… ¿por que no me comentaron nada?- pronuncio casi susurrando Sakura.

-Por que el lo quiso así, si te enterabas o se enteraba Naruto sabía que no lo iban a dejar irse.

Sakura, meditó lo que dijo Tsunade y concordó que si Sasuke intentaba volver a irse esta no lo dejaría, pero como pudo como puedo Sasuke abandonarla el día de su boda como jugó con sus sentimientos par al final volver a dejarla sola. Ante ese pensamiento sintió como sus rodillas flaquearon y callo apoyándose en sus brazos, con las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

-Y usted Tsunade-sama como pudo hacerme esto.

-Sakura,-empezó Tsunade acercándose a su ex-pupila

-No, no ce me acerque-dijo Sakura levantando la cabeza y luego parándose antes de salir corriendo de la oficina de Tsunade.

o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#oo#o#o#o#o#o#o

Llegó a su casa y vio varias de las ropas de Sasuke tiradas, las levantó y las empezó a poner en un rincón del closet. Al hacer esto se le cayó una caja, la abrió y vio que se trataba de su vestido de novia, con suavidad lo puso encima de la cama y se metió al baño.

Después de terminar de secarse, se puso su vestido de novia, se maquilló y se peinó y se puso sus zapatos, todo como lo tenía planeado hacer ese día. Estaba todo listo, su vestido, los invitados el salón, el pastel, todo lo que habían planeado, excepto una cosa, el novio.

Sacó su ramo de una cajita que era de lirios, rosas y orquídeas. Ino se lo había regalado.

Iba a salir al balcón, recogió la carta que le había dejado Sasuke, bueno al menos esta vez no se había ido así nada más. "_Maldito bastardo."_

Al salir, se quedó viendo al horizonte y como el sol se empezaba a ocultar, cuando el sol se ocultara por completo se convertiría en la esposa de Sasuke Uchiha _"sigue soñando niña tonta"_.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo así viendo a la nada, había empezado a llover pero ella seguía sin moverse. Estaba como en otro mundo.

No salió de su trance hasta que oyó como alguien la llamaba y por el susto dio un pequeño salto.

Volteó lentamente y vio parado ahí a Naruto.-el se fue- pronunció débilmente- el me dejó otra vez.-Soltó y empezó a llorar más fuerte.

-Naruto estaba atónito no sabía que decir, pero no era momento para estar así necesitaba ayudar a Sakura _"a su hermanita"_.torpemente se acerco a ella y la abrazó. Estaba muy mojada si seguía así podía enfermarse y eso era peligroso.

-¿Que sucedió?- preguntó Naruto

Sakura solo atinó a darle la carta que sostenía en su mano. Naruto empezó a leerla:

_Sakura:_

_Se que esta no es la mejor forma de decirlo pero si no lo hacia puede que cometiera un error muy grande, por que yo no te amo._

_Regresé a Konoha para hacerme más fuerte y matar a mi estúpido hermano mayor. Si me caso contigo solo serás una molestia. Perdona por hacerte pensar que tú y yo seríamos algo más que simples conocidos pero tú fuiste la tonta por creerlo._

_Sasuke_

Maldito Sasuke luego lo haría pagar pero ahora lo primordial era Sakura.

-Hinata-Chan- llamó Naruto y unos segundos después se encontraba ahí.

No preguntó nada por que ya había escuchado todo.- ¿Que sucede Naruto-Kun?

-Necesito que le prepares un baño a Sakura

-Hai- y rápidamente se fue hacía el baño. Al estar listo este Hinata ayudó a Sakura a quitarse su vestido, Naruto solo esperaba pacientemente fuera del baño.

Al terminar de bañarse Sakura se puso la ropa que Hinata le había dejado en el lavabo y Salió del baño. Al salir vio a Naruto y Hinata sentados en la cama.

-Tienes que comer algo Sakura- dijo suavemente Hinata.

-No tengo hambre-contestó simplemente la pelirrosa.

-Tienes que comer Sakura- dijo seriamente Naruto.

Sakura asintió y bajo con ellos al comedor. Hinata había preparado un poco de comida para los tres. Le sirvió a Sakura y empezaron a comer. Sakura solo jugaba con la comida moviéndola de un lado a otro con su tenedor.

-Sakura come- dijo seriamente Naruto- _hazlo por el_- le dijo más suavemente.

Sakura abrió los ojos desmesuradamente "no había pensado en _eso_", comenzó su comida hasta que Naruto otra vez habló.

-¿Sakura se lo dijiste a Sasuke?- preguntó Naruto.

Sakura dejo caer una solitaria lágrima y negó con la cabeza.

-Creo- comenzó con la voz casi audible- creo… que lo mejor fue que no se enterara.

Naruto se sorprendió por su respuesta pero la dejó continuar, Hinata no entendía de lo que estaban hablando pero se limitó a escuchar.

_-No me gustaría criar a mi hijo con un hombre que no me ama…_

o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#oo#o#o#o#o#o#o

Ojala les gustara el capitulo y no se preocupen haré sufrir a Sasuke.

Comentarios de todo tipo sólo un poco más abajo…


	3. Chapter 3

Lamento haberme tardado tanto en subir el capítulo no tengo excusas para mi retraso.

Aclaraciones: La historia es cuando Sakura tiene 18 años y Sasuke 19, Sasuke ya mató a Orochimaru ya regresó a Konoha pero no ha matado a Itachi. Ojala les guste el fic ^ o ^

"pensamientos"

-dialogo-

o#o-cambio de escena

Gracias a todos x sus reviews!

o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o

**Pensamientos que traicionan**

_-No me gustaría criar a mi hijo con un hombre que no me ama…-_dijo mientras sonreía tristemente y jugaba con su tenedor.

Hinata se sorprendió por lo que había dicho Sakura

-Sakura tu…- pero no pudo continuar ya que naruto no la dejo.

-¿Entonces no le vas a decir a Sasuke?- continuo Hinata

-No lo se, pero no pienso volver con el.

Naruto estaba triste por su amiga pero tenia razón no podía estar con Sasuke, aunque ella lo siguiera amando.

La tarde continuo tranquila, nadie dijo nada más y ya entrada la noche Naruto y Hinata se fueron. Sakura se puso a ver las fotos que tenía en su habitación con Sasuke, las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas pero no podía hacer nada más que ver los recuerdos de lo que una vez fue, y así estuvo un buen rato hasta que el sueño la venció.

o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o

Lejos de ahí se encontraba un azabache corriendo lo más rápido que podía, aunque no lo admitiera entre más pasaba el tiempo más se arrepentía lo único que quería era alejarse de ahí…

Su acompañante a duras penas le seguía el ritmo. Sasuke solo pensaba en algo más bien en alguien.

Se recrimino a si mismo, como podía llegar a ser tan idiota, como la había abandonado si el la am….. "_olvídalo Sasuke tu no la amas, tu no la amas, tu no la amas_"- se trataba de convencer a si mismo, y así continuo hasta que la voz de su acompañante le llamo la atención.

-Sasuke…

-¿Qué quieres Suigetsu?- pregunto irritado Sasuke

-Nada, no es nada- dijo un poco intimidado, ya después se lo diría…

o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o

Ya tres semanas habían pasado desde que Sasuke se había ido, Sakura había decidido volver a su antiguo apartamento ya que no quería seguir viviendo con todos esos malos recuerdos. Tenia 3 meses de embarazo así que ya era un poco notorio, sabia que Sasuke regresaría puede que fuera pronto o que no, pero debería estar preparada para decirle, lo de su hijo.

No sabia que le diría pero ya pensaría luego en ello ahorita tenia antojo de dangos.

Después de saciar su antojo se fue a su casa, al llegar al departamento donde ahora vivía, se metió a bañar al vez el agua se llevaría sus problemas, se estaba quitando toda su ropa y sus joyas y se iba a meter cuando vio su mano y el anillo que Sasuke le había regalado de compromiso al hacer eso sonrió melancólicamente. Si quería olvidarlo tenía que empezar por deshacerse de su anillo así que se lo quitó de su dedo y lo aventó a la coladera.

Al salir se preparó un café y se puso a ver la televisión. Maltita suerte justo ese día había en su canal favorito un maratón de películas románticas.

"Ya que"- se dijo y se puso a verlas. Unas horas después se encontraba llorando a mares, ya ni sabía si era por el hermoso final, por las hormonas o por el saber que un final así jamás podría sucederle.

Harta de tanto llorar se dirigió a su cuarto para poder descansar un rato antes de que las nauseas los continuos antojos la despertaran.

o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o

Cada día se despertaba muy sonriente, luego al recordar su situación su humor cambiaba drásticamente.

Ese día Sakura había quedado de ir a la mansión Hyugga ya que el pequeño hijo de Neji y Tenten, Yashamaru, cumplía un año de nacido y le iban a hacer un pequeño pastel.

Ya era mediados de Septiembre por lo que había empezado a hacer frió así que optó por unos pantalones y abrigo.

Al salir de la casa se dirigió a la tienda para comprarle un regalo a Yashamaru. Después de un rato de ver se decidió por un osito color café claro. Metió el regalo en una cajita azul y le puso un moño del mismo color. Después de comprar el regalo se dirigió a la fiesta.

Cuando llegó todos se encontraban ahí, se apresuró a entregarle el regalo al pequeño que lo recibió gustoso e irse con sus amigos. La fiesta siguió pero Sakura cada vez se sentía más incomoda, estaba feliz por sus amigos pero no podía evitar sentir celos al verlos tan felices con sus familias.

Necesitaba dar un largo paseo, tenía mucho que pensar. Se despidió de todos sus amigos quienes al verla triste pensaron en no dejarla ir pero sabían que necesitaba tiempo a solas.

"_Necesito relajarme un rato, tal vez el bosque"- _pensó- _"Si es una buena idea"._

El día pasó sin más, había ido al bosque admirando las nubes y todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor hasta que se quedo dormida en un árbol.

Se despertó a causa del hambre miró al cielo ya estaba anocheciendo seria mejor regresar a la aldea. Iba a la mitad del camino cuando volvió a sentir hambre, Ramen, tenía antojo de ramen,_"malditos antojos_" se dijo pero no podía hacer nada así que decidió dirigirse al lugar favorito de Naruto seguramente el se encontraría ahí. Pero le pareció extraño al encontrar el lugar cerrado pero le pareció aun más extraño no encontrar a nadie cerca de ahí, todo estaba muy oscuro.

El aire se empezó a sentir muy pesado y estaba un poco mareada. Estaba a punto de caer cuando fue sujetada por la espalda.

-Gracias, creo que ya estoy mejor- dijo intentando soltarse de su agarre pero la persona le agarró el brazo fuertemente.

Sakura empezó a desesperarse- ¡Suélteme, por favor suélteme!- empezó al decir al borde de las lágrimas _"malditas hormonas"_-pensó, cuando al fin pudo soltarse de la persona, que era un hombre por la forma en que la agarraba se alejo un poco.

Pero el hombre no se dio por vencido y comenzó a acercarse a ella.

-¡Aléjese!, ¡no se me acerque!- dijo al borde de la desesperación ya llorando.

El hombre desapareció de su vista, pensó que se había ido pero se alarmó al volver a sentirlo atrás de ella, pero no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar, lo ultimo que sintió fue un dolor en la cabeza, que su vista se empezaba a nublar, como era sujetada para no caerse y ser cargada.

o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o

Sasuke cada vez se encontraba más deprimido aunque no lo demostrara para alguien que lo conocida desde hace tiempo como era en caso de Siugetsu, podría notar esos ligeros cambios de cuando estaba, triste, enojado y hasta feliz.

"_Es tiempo de hacer entrar en razón a Sasuke"-_ pensó Siugetsu

Después de seguir corriendo por varias horas más, decidieron al fin tomar un pequeño descanso, cosa que no desaprovecharía Siugetsu para lo que tenía planeado.

-Sasuke…- empezó Siugetsu

-¿Hn?

-¿Cómo estas?

-"_que pregunta más estupida_"-Hn

-y… ¿para que viajamos?

-"_este ya se volvió loco_"- para capturar a mi hermano

-¿SEGURO?

Sasuke no supo que le sorprendió más la pregunta o el tono tan serio en que lo dijo. –Hmp

"_Esta funcionando_"-pensó sonriendo Siugetsu- ¿Por qué ahora?

Sasuke estaba cada vez más confundido pero solo se limito a contestar

-Por que ahora encontré información de el

-¿Por qué no le dijiste nada a Sakura?

-¿Por que tendría que decirle algo?

-Por que te ibas a casar con ella

-Solo fue un capricho- dijo tratando de convencerse mas a si mismo que a su acompañante.

-Entonces estuviste con ella por diversión

Sasuke se limito a apretar los puños

-¿Por que le pediste que fuera tu novia?

-"_por que me gustaba_"- para matar el tiempo

-¿Ah entonces le pediste que se casara contigo por eso?

- si _"no"_

-Sasuke- dijo cada vez más serio

-¡que!- dijo cada vez más desesperado

-¿Por qué le pediste a Sakura que se casara contigo?

Sasuke perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba exploto- ¡ya te dije que por que la amo!

Siugetsu sonrió su plan había funcionado al fin lo había conseguido

-Ah eso significa que no la amabas si no que la sigues amando- dijo sonriendo Siugetsu.

Sasuke al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho negó con la cabeza y se tapo la cara con las manos.

-Sasuke tú la amas ¿Por qué la dejaste ir?

-Para protegerla- respondió dándose por vencido- la amo demasiado para que por mi culpa muera, todavía hay personas que me consideran un traidor no dudaran en matarla para hacerme sufrir creo que es mejor que ese viva aunque no sea conmigo, que ir a visitar su lápida todos los días. Creo que jamás debí pedirle que fuera mi novia luego de eso todas las cosas se salieron de control.

-Sasuke eso es estupido- Sasuke solo frunció el ceño-si la amas ve por ella no la dejes ir, ella también te ama, no dijo que va a ser fácil que te perdone, ya que la dejaste plantada en su boda, pero no dudo que lo haga, ella te sigue amando.

-No ya no hay vuelta atras

-Vamos Sasuke, el futuro no esta escrito, tu lo vas cambiando conforme tus acciones

-no, necesito completar mi venganza

-por dios Sasuke- dijo ya Siugetsu muy enojado-¿que te importa más ¿tu estupida venganza o estar con la única mujer que en verdad te ha amado y te ha dado todo?

-…- después de meditarlo un rato- solo espero que Sakura me perdone

-Lo hará, no lo dudes.

Sasuke esbozo una imperceptible sonrisa

"_Solo espero que no sea demasiado tarde_" pensó Siugetsu, para luego continuar su descanso antes de regresar a Konoha. Si tenían suerte e iban rápido tal vez podían llegar en 2 semanas.

o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o

Sakura se despertó, lentamente cuando lo logró se sobresalto y empezó a inspeccionar el lugar donde se encontraba. No era muy espacioso sus paredes eran de un color blanco opaco, en la habitación solo había un pequeño buró una puerta que seguro daba al algún closet y la cama donde se encontraba recostada. Ni ventana ni nada era muy extraño. Se froto sus brazos ya que el lugar era frío.

Se quedo un tiempo inspeccionando el lugar un rato hasta que escucho como se abría la puerta.

-Al fin despertaste- dijo un hombre con el cabello largo negro, piel blanca y ojos negros.

-¿Qui…quien eres tu?- pregunto dudosa

-Y eso no importa

-hmp, ¿que hago aquí?, ¿para que me trajiste aquí?

- ...

-!responde¡

-no te alteres, le hará mal- dijo señalando su vientre casi plano y a lo que Sakura se lo cubrió con sus manos.

-no se que quieras pero no obtendrás nada, Konoha vendrá a buscarnos

-Ja ¿crees que esos debiluchos ninjas vendrán a buscarte?

-Si- dijo si ningún titubeo

-Pues la verdad yo no creo que ellos busquen a un muerto- dijo sonriendo maliciosamente.

Los ojos de Sakura mostraban miedo- ¿a que te refieres?- pregunto temiendo la respuesta.

-Después de eso no dijo nada solo se acerco con un kunai en la mano…

o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o

Lamento la tardanza, espero actualizar más pronto la próxima

Y ya llega el sufrimiento de Sasuke...

Dejen reviews a esta escritora =D


	4. Chapter 4

Aclaraciones: La historia es cuando Sakura tiene 18 años y Sasuke 19, Sasuke ya mató a Orochimaru ya regresó a Konoha pero no ha matado a Itachi. Ojala les guste el fic ^ o ^

"pensamientos"

-dialogo-

o#o-cambio de escena

Gracias a todos x sus reviews!

o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o

**Dolor**

Kohona estaba de luto, hoy era el día en que iba a ser su funeral…. el funeral de Sakura.

Naruto desde que se había enterado no había vuelto a sonreír. Su familia las primeras personas que había sido su familia no estaban. Su mejor amigo volvió a irse dejándolos solos pero ahora era diferente tampoco estaba su _pequeña hermana_.

-Naruto-kun- lo llamó su querida Hinata pero el rubio no la escuchaba su mente estaba en otro lugar, no respondió hasta que sintió como le tocaban el hombro- es hora, tenemos que ir- al escuchar esas palabras, Naruto se levantó y seguido de su novia salieron de la casa.

Al llegar notaron que ya todos estaban presentes, la mayoría de los habitantes de Konoha habían asistido, ella era muy querida, el funeral transcurrió de manera lenta para todos los presentes, y poco a poco cada uno de ellos fue a dejar una pequeña flor a los pies de su letrina.

Cuando llegó el momento de que pasara Naruto la vio, su cuerpo estaba blanco como el papel, sus ojos estaban cerrados, estaba vestida con un sencillo vestido blanco, no había cristal que la cubriera así que cuando el viento sopló varios petalos de cerezo cayeron en su cuerpo, pero uno en particular cayo en su abdomen donde se encontraban sus manos, Naruto se dio cuenta y al volver su vista vio que tenia puesto el anillo de compromiso de Sasuke, al darse cuenta de eso Naruto sintió una rabia inmensa y sin importarle nada tomo el anillo que representaba el compromiso, si no hubiera sido por ese bastardo ahorita Sakura estaría viva.

Las horas pasaron lentas para todas las personas presentes, pero al final llegó el momento de retirarse.

Naruto caminaba solo hacia su casa ya que le había dicho a sus amigos que quería estar solo un rato.

Pensaba todo lo que había pasado con su querida pelirrosa.

Cuando se conocieron, como no se llevaban bien pero con el tiempo se fueron haciendo los mejores amigos, cuando murió Jiraya ella lo apoyo al igual que lo ayudo en la búsqueda de Sasuke varios años atrás.

Puede que todo eso los fuera uniendo pero el momento decisivo que los convirtió en hermanos, fue cuando murieron los padres de la pelirrosa, ella estaba devastada, no comía, no dormía, se encontraba sola en la casa donde había pasado momentos maravillosos en compañía de sus progenitores los cuales jamás volvería a ver.

Todos sus amigos la intentaron apoyar pero sin resultados y poco a poco cada uno de ellos fueron desistiendo excepto Naruto que después de tiempo decidió que era momento de hacer entrar en razón a la pelirrosa.

Después de eso la Sakura empezó a confiar en Naruto como en nadie mas, llegaron al punto de vivir juntos, Naruto sonrió ante este pensamiento fueron los meses mas divertidos que había tenido ambos desde hacia mucho tiempo.

No se fijo que se había desviado del camino hacia su casa y había llagado hasta la antigua casa de Sakura, al ver eso lo único que pudo hacer fue derramar una solitaria lagrima de impotencia al saber que no pudo hacer nada para detenerla y poder salvarla.

No supo cuanto tiempo había estado viendo al cielo, pero decidió que era hora de regresar, no tuvo que caminar más cuando lo vio.

Sus puños se cerraron conteniendo la rabia que en este momento sentía y sus ojos se tornaron rojos del enojo que sentía, ya que ahí estaba el parado como si nada sucederia, enfrente de se encontraba….

Sasuke Uchiha

o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o

Después de haber hablado con Suigetsu, Sasuke pensó que lo mejor que podía hacer en este momento era ir con su amada pelirrosa, sabia los peligros que corría estando a su lado pero nunca nada se iba a comparar con lo que sentía cuando estaba con ella.

Fueron pasando los días y cada vez sentía que estaba mas cerca, el tiempo se había vuelto lento cuando no estaba con Sakura.

Quería llegar lo mas pronto posible así que no quiso detenerse y cuando su compañero se disponía a descansar el no dormía, su cuerpo se iba debilitando poco a poco.

-Sasuke deberías descansar un poco, necesitas tener fuerzas para el viaje.- dijo preocupado el peliblanco.

- No puedo- le respondió Sasuke, hay algo que no esta bien, tengo un mal presentimiento- dijo nervioso- a veces sien….

Pero no pudo continuar ya que unos ninjas los atacaron, los superaban en un número considerable, puede que sus habilidades no fueran muchas pero al estar tan cansado Sasuke casi no podía con los ladrones y Suigetsu no podía hacer mucho para ayudarlo ya que eran muchos.

Sasuke ya no podía, el cuerpo lo estaba matando y no tenía energías suficientes para usar el Sharingan.

-Sasuke.!- gritó cuando vio que su compañero se caía al suelo después de que un kunai se le fuera incrustado en el abdomen.

Suigetsu intentó acabar con los ninjas lo mas rápido posible para poder auxiliar a su amigo que se veía en muy mal estado. Cuando hubo terminado corrió hacia donde se encontraba Sasuke y lo que vio no le gustó nada, Sasuke estaba sangrando considerablemente y estaba inconciente, el pos su parte tenia una herida un poco profunda en su pierna y algunos rasguños pero fuera de eso se encontraba estable.

Lo mejor que pudo hacer fue cargarlo y caminar hacia a la aldea mas cercana donde rogaba que hubiera u medico ninja para que lograra curar a Sasuke lo mas pronto posible.

El tiempo pasaba y sus fuerzas cada vez eran menos y no ayudaba el hecho de que Sasuke no despertaba, pasados unos minutos no pudo más y cayó inconciente a un lado de su compañero.

…..

Sasuke despertó confundido, no recordaba que había pasado ni donde se encontraba, vio entrar a la habitación a una señora que al ver que se había levantado le sonrió.

-que sucedió?, quien es usted?- pregunto confuso el morocho.

-soy Hana- le respondió la anciana- hace unos días los encontré a usted y su acompañante en el bosque, estaban heridos y débiles así que decidí tráelos y cuidarlos.

-Hmp- asintió el moreno- unos días?- pregunto confuso ya que según el solo habían sido unas horas las que había estado inconciente.

-Si, exactamente una semana, cuando lo encontré tenia una herida muy grande en el abdomen, también había recibido un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza, esa fue la razón principal por la cual estuvo inconciente todo este tiempo.

-Hmp, podría llamar a mi compañero por favor- pidió Sasuke

-Claro, en un momento le llamo, pero antes debe comer un poco- y le tendió una bandeja repleta de comida.

-Enseguida viene- dicho esto salió de la habitación en busca de Suigetsu.

Pasados unos minutos el susodicho entró a la habitación y vio a Sasuke, preparándose para irse.

-Recoge tus cosas, nos vamos- dijo Sasuke completamente serio

-Espera Sasuke aun estas muy débil para que nos vayamos- dijo preocupándose de que recayera si comenzaban su viaje en ese momento.

-No te estoy preguntando- contestó Sasuke ya enojado- partimos en 10 minutos, te espero afuera.

-No pasaron ni 5 minutos cuando ya Sasuke se encontraba afuera y su compañero lo alcanzaba, después de darle las gracias a la anciana, partieron directo a Konoha ya que todavía les faltaba una semana de camino.

Pero esta vez ya no se presionaría tanto si no quería volver a tener otro percance que los atrasara mas, sin embargo nada le podía quitar esa sensación de malestar que tenia en su pecho.

Pasó la semana cuando divisaron las puertas de la entrada de Konoha, no tuvieron ningún problema con los Ambus que custodiaban la puerta, pero al entrar todo estaba raro.

Al ir pasando muchas de las personas se les quedaban viendo, específicamente al Uchiha mientras murmuraban cosas entre ellas.

Algunos lo veían con lastima o pena, otros mas lo veían con asombro ya que no esperaban su regreso, sin embargo otras mas, siendo mas específicos la mayoría lo veían con odio y rencor.

Sasuke decidió omitir todas esas miradas ya que lo primero que quería hacer era ir con su amada novia y pedirle perdón por todo lo que tuvo haber pasado en estos días.

El primer lugar donde pensó buscarla fue en su departamento, ya que no creía que después de lo sucedido ella quisiera volver a vivir en la casa donde vivían juntos.

Pero no la encontró ahí…

El segundo lugar donde decidió buscar fue en la casa de Naruto pero tampoco se encontraba ahí, y el ya había empezado a desesperarse, al final opto por ir a la casa donde anteriormente habían vivido los últimos meses, poco a poco se fue acercando y vio a una persona, pero no tenia el cabello largo y rosado, lo tenia corto y rubio.

Lo vio ahí parado a su mejor amigo, tal vez el sabría donde se encontraba Sakura, se fue acercando poco a poco.

-Sasuke- le escucho decir al rubio.

Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo mas o preguntarle nada, el se abalanzo contra el. No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, el primer golpe que lanzo Naruto le dio de lleno en el abdomen y lo mando a volar unos metros hacia atrás.

-Que te sucede.!- reclamo ya enojado el Uchiha

-Eres un maldito, como te atreves a regresar después de lo que ocasionaste.

-lo que ocasione?- pregunto confundido el morocho.

-Sakura- fue lo único que pudo decir Naruto controlando todas sus ganas de acecinarlo.

-Hmp, necesito hablar con ella- comento dando la vuelta para buscarla, pero antes de irse le pregunto- tu sabes donde podría encontrarla?

Naruto ya menos enojado empezó a caminar así que Sasuke decidió seguirlo ya que seguramente lo llevaría con Sakura.

Después de haber caminado algunos minutos, llegaron al cementerio, Sasuke sintió un escalofrío pero decidió ignorándolo pensando que la pelirrosa solo había ido ahí a visitar a algún familiar.

Pero la sorpresa no acababa cuando vio que Naruto se paraba enfrente de un árbol de cerezo, sintió su cuerpo temblar cuando dirigió su mirada hacía donde Naruto veía, su corazón se congelo al ver la lapida donde yacía el nombre de "Sakura Haruno".

Volteó a ver al rubio, su cara estaba llena de lágrimas y sus puños cerrados conteniendo toda la ira.

-Todo es tu culpa maldito- le dijo Naruto aventándole el anillo de compromiso a Sasuke.

- No entiendo, dime que esto no es cierto- susurró Sasuke- DIME QUE ESTAS MINTIENDO- grito al borde de la desesperación.

-Ella te amaba- continuo Naruto- y tú la abandonaste, días después de que te fuiste decidió buscarte, salió a altas horas de la madrugada, no le importo nada, solo quería encontrarte pero las cosas no salieron como esperaba. Cuando supimos que se había ido fuimos tras ella pero ya era tarde- dijo pegándole al suelo con sus ojos todavía lagrimosos.

-Quien fue? – pregunto Sasuke apretando los puños fuertemente.

-Uchiha Itachi- contesto el rubio alejándose de donde se encontraba Sasuke.

Sasuke se quedó estático sin saber que hacer o decir, solo sintió sus piernas flaquear y calló al frío suelo.

-Sabes que es lo peor de todo- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa melancólica

-…..-

-Ella estaba embarazada

-Sasuke abrió los ojos desmesuradamente

-Estaba esperando un hijo tuyo- continuó Naruto – y tu la dejaste, los abandonaste.

-Por que no me dijo nada- habló después de unos segundos Sasuke.

-ella quería darte la sorpresa la noche que la abandonaste, pero no le diste la oportunidad y no tuvo un mañana para hacerlo ya que tu te habías ido.

Sasuke estaba estático ya no escuchaba nada….. un hijo de los dos.

-Como te sientes Sasuke?, por tus estupideces tu novia y tu hijo están muertos- fue lo ultimo que pronunció el rubio antes de salir de ese lugar dejando solo a Sasuke.

Pasaron las horas y Sasuke seguía sin reaccionar "_muerta, Sakura estaba muerta, estaba esperando un hijo mió y la abandoné, fui un cobarde_" pensaba mientras las lagrimas descendían de sus ojos después de muchos años de no haberse presentado.

-Itachi- fue lo único que pudo pronunciar levantando la cara mostrando sus ojos rojos como la sangre, dispuestos a tomar venganza. Mientras apretaba el anillo que semanas antes hubiera sido el símbolo de la unión entre 2 personas que se amaban.

o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o

Lamento la tardanza, espero actualizar más pronto la próxima

Gracias por sus reviews =D


	5. Chapter 5

Aclaraciones: La historia es cuando Sakura tiene 18 años y Sasuke 19, Sasuke ya mató a Orochimaru ya regresó a Konoha pero no ha matado a Itachi. Ojala les guste el fic ^ o ^

"pensamientos"

-dialogo-

o#o-cambio de escena

Gracias a todos x sus reviews!

o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o

**Miedo**

Las tres de la mañana habian dado en Kohona, todos estaban dormidos excepto un pelinegro que se encontraba recargado en un arbol de cerezos.

Se veia su cara ojerosa, no habia dormido en dias, no podia asimilarlo, no podia creer que Sakura, su Sakura, estuviera muerta. Apretaba contra su pecho una cadena en la que se encontraba el anillo de su amada.

Habia tomado una decisión, iria por el bastardo que le había quitado toda su felicidad por segunda vez. Sus ojos estaban rojos de furia y en su mente tenia una sola palabra… Venganza

o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o

Ya había pasado un mes y toda esperanza que tenía de salir de ahí. Puede que la trataran bien pero aun así sentía un vacío.

Se sentía encerrada e incapaz de hacer nada, afortunadamente su hijo seguía sano y fuerte, su vientre ya se había ensanchado un poco mas dando a conocer sus cuatro meses y medio de embarazo.

Al escuchar la puerta abrirse, salió de su ensoñación y vio a esa persona, aquella persona que tanto tiempo amo, su hermano, aunque no fuera de sangre siempre fueron hermanos, aquella persona que los traicionó y abandonó sin dar explicación alguna.

-Itachi- pronuncio débilmente la pelirrosa al ver a la persona que acababa de entrar- que haces aquí-cuestiono duramente.

-Sigueme- le dijo ignorando la pregunta que le habia hecho con anterioridad.

Sakura sin saber por que le siguió, ya que su persona simplemente le inspiraba confianza, algo que no había sentido desde que se encontraba "secuestrada".

Después de seguirlo por un estrecho pasillo llego a lo que parecía ser una sala, ahí vio a varios de los miembros de Akatsuki, asustada lo primero que se le ocurrió fue acumular chakra en sus manos lo que le provoco un fuerte mareo que si ni hubiera sido por que Itachi estaba a su lado y la detuvo hubiera caído.

-Hmp, creo que no los conoces a todos- dijo Itachi- Sakura, ellos son:

-Deidara- el rubio que estaba jugando con su arcilla volteo a verla y mostró una enorme sonrisa como si le agradara que ella estuviera ahí

-Hidan- que no le contesto por que tenia los ojos cerrados y murmuraba cosas seguramente rezando.

-A Sasori y a Kisame ya los conoces- ellos nada mas asintieron y el primero mostró una leve sonrisa

-Kakuso y Zetsu se encuentran de misión ya los conocerás luego.

¿luego.! Pues cuanto pensaban mantenerla ahí, ese pensamiento le dio un escalofrío a Sakura que supo disimular muy bien

-Te presento a Konan- le dijo a Sakura al ver que la nombrada que iba entrando.

Konan mostró una gran sonrisa que hizo sonreír a Sakura. La sonrisa se le borro al sentir un fuerte dolor de cabeza que la hizo tambalearse y llevarse una mano a donde provenía el dolor.

-Parece que sigues débil- hablo la única mujer del grupo- ven sígueme. Esa mujer le inspiraba una sensación de hogar muy grande como si la conociera desde antes, iba a empezar a caminar cuando escucho la palabras del pelinegro que mas bien era como un susurro que escucho perfectamente.

-Bienvenida sakura…

Sakura estaba sorprendida, nunca se hubiera imaginado que los sanguinarios miembros de Akatsuki fueran tan… tan normales y corteses.

Si los veía de esa manera parecían una familia que se cuidaban unos a otros sin importar las consecuencias.

Konan la llevo a una habitación que parecía que era de ella por lo bien decorada que estaba y con toques femeninos, le llamó la atención un kimono que estaba sobre la cama, era lila con detalles rosas al igual que el obi de una tela que a simple vista parecía muy ligera y suave.

-Bien, esta será tu habitación de ahora en adelante, al baño esta a la derecha ahí se encuentra todo lo necesario, y a la izquierda hay un armario donde me tome la molestia de comprarte algunas cosas, cuando quieras podemos a ir a comprar mas- le dijo con una leve sonrisa en el rostro-bien en una hora vengo por ti para ir a comer.

A Sakura esto cada vez le extrañaba mas, los akatsukis la trataban mas como a una invitada que como a una prisionera, tenia miedo de confiarse mucho pero no pudo evitar sentir la necesidad de tomar un baño ya que hacia días que no había podido.

-.-.-.-.-

Después de darse una relajante ducha y ponerse la ropa que le había dejado Konan, que por cierto se dio cuenta de que era especial para ella ya que era un poco mas amplia dándole comodidad a su pancita que ya se notaba, se recostó en la cama.

Tenia mucho sueño ya que no pasaron ni cinco minutos de que se sentó en la cama cuando se quedo dormida.

_Se encontraba completamente a obscuras el aire era muy pesado que casi no podía respirar, se sentía solo y con miedo, de pronto vio una figura que estaba a lo lejos, se acerco corriendo a esa persona y lo que vio la dejo helada, era Sasuke que sostenía en sus brazos a un bebe, por reflejo se llevo sus manos al vientre y se dio cuenta de que su bebe ya no estaba, volteó a ver a su esposo y vio como tenia una sádica sonrisa en el rostro y como la manta que cubría al bebe empezaba a llenarse de sangre…_

Se despertó sobresaltada y vio su vientre de casi 5 meses que seguía ahí

-Solo fue un sueño- se dijo pero eso no logro tranquilizarla, se sentía tan real – aaaaaah- grito al sentir un fuerte dolor de cabeza y vio pasar imágenes y voces lejanas… _como si fueran recuerdos_

_Sasuke en los brazos de otra mujer_

_-Eres una molestia_

_Sus amigos intentandola matar_

_-Eres una traidora_

_-das asco_

_-No mereces estar en esta aldea_

_-Eres débil_

_-Tu hijo es un bastardo_

_Personas golpeandola_

_Tratando de matar a su hijo_

_-No creas que me voy a hacer responsable de ese bastardo_

_Un kunai le cortaba la garganta dejando salir un pequeño hilo de sangre…_

Se levanto sintiendo un gran vacío en su pecho y un dolor mezclado con nauseas en su estomago.

Se llevo la mano al cuello y vio que tenia una herida recién cicatrizada, levanto las mangas del kimono y se dio cuenta de que en sus brazos tenían moretones… _como si la hubieran golpeado_

Estaba temblando, estaba muy confundida ya no sabia que era verdad y que era mentira.

_¿seria que sus amigos enserio le habían hecho esto?_

_¿qué Sasuke no queria a su hijo y lo iba a matar?_

_¿los akatsukis los habian protegido?_

Miles de preguntas se formaron en su cabeza, pero el dolor era tan fuerte que no la dejaba pensar con claridad- unos golpes a la puerta la hicieron salir de su ensoñación

Intentando disimular el dolor de cabeza le abrió a Konan, la siguió a través del pasillo donde se encontraba el resto de los integrantes para empezar a comer.

Temblaba y sus ojos estaban mas abiertos de lo normal, Konan junto con Sasori y Deidara la vieron con preocupación, Itachi que iba entrando en la habitación no pudo evitar sentir furia al ver a Sakura en ese estado, por lo cual activo el sharingan inconcientemente.

Sakura al ver esos ojos no pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lagrimas, retrocedió asustada y piso su kimono el cual lo hizo caerse pero siguió alejandose como podia sin despegar sus ojos de los de Itachi hasta que toco la pared y ahí abrazó sus rodillas y lloró con desesperación.

Itachi se quiso acercar pero vio como Sasori le dijo con la mirada que no lo hiciera ya que solo la asustaría mas.

Sasori se acerco lentamente y puso una mano en el hombro de la kunoichi que al sentir como la tocaban levanto su rostro el cual denotaba dolor y miedo.

-lo siento- dijo Sasori antes de desmayarla y cargarla como si fuera una bebe, la llevo a un cuarto el cual tenia una cama y varios instrumentos médicos como si fuera una pequeña enfermería, la deposito con cuidado en la cama y salio de el cuarto al igual que los akatsukis que lo habían seguido hasta ahí.

Cerro la puerto y todos se vieron entre si como si eso pudiera encontrar las respuestas de lo que había sucedió hace pocos minutos con la chica embarazada.

-Sera mejor que la dejemos descansar por el momento- sugirió Deidara- a lo que los demás asintieron.

Se encontraban sentados afuera de la habitación cuando escucharon unos gritos provenientes de adentro.

Lo que vieron los sorprendió a todos sin excepción ya que aunque parecía que dormía Sakura se rasguñaba como si intentara quitarse algo se acumulaba chakra en sus manos y se pegaba que aunque parecían solo roces gracias a la súper fuerza de la kunoichi se iba dejando moretones por donde pasaban sus manos.

Nadie sabia que hacer ya que estaban sorprendidos

El primero en reaccionar fue Itachi quesalio casi corriendo de la habitación

Los demás integrantes lo veían extrañados por su repentino comportamiento pero sabían que debía tener una buena razón ya que desde que la muchacha había llegado Itachi tenia un brillo especial en los ojos, el le preparaba con mucho esmero sus comidas y cuando se encontraba dormida se las llevaba.

EL uchiha llego hasta donde se encontraba el dichoso Madara mejor conocido como Tobi, lider real de akatsuki y poseedor del sharingan.

-Que quieres Itachi- pregunto sin despegar la vista de unos papeles que se encontraba leyendo detrás de su escritorio como si estuviera en una oficina.

-Quiero que me digas que demonios le hiciste a Sakura- le grito perdiendo el control después de años de ser frio y borde

-no le he hecho nada

-sabes que eso no es cierto esta en un genjutsu y tu eres especialista en eso- dijo mirándolo con rabia

-ha, como si fuera el único capaz de hacer eso

-tienes un motivo

-no soy el único con motivos- dijo mirándolo por primera vez desde que ingreso a la habitación- te recuerdo que la niña lleva un uchiha hijo de un traidor, cuantas personas no querían torturarla hasta la muerte

Itachi medito sobre eso y tenia razón, necesitaba pensar mejor quien lo pudo haber hecho pero no era momento Sakura sufría y si seguía así probablemente terminaría perdiendo al bebe o suicidándose

-Tienes que hacer algo- le dijo a Madara con una voz mortalmente seria

-pero si tu eres tan bueno como yo con genjutsu, ¿por qué no la liberas tu?

-soy experto en crearlos, mas no en deshacerlos y menos los que no he creado yo y no se que consecuencias traerían para ella si la despertamos de una forma brusca

-esta bien- respondió el uchiha mayor saliendo de la habitación rumbo a la de la chica seguido por Itachi

Cada vez Itachi veía las cosas mas raras se le hacia muy raro que Madara no le diera una negativa o replicara al mínimo pero si el podía salvarla lo dejaría que se comportara como quisiera.

Al llegar a la habitación vio como estaban todos alrededor de la cama viendo dolidos como Sakura se retorcía de dolor

-Afuera todos- pidió Itachi preocupado – que al verlo así no pudieron mas que salir sin decir nada

Sakura ya tenia cortes profundos que sangraban y un poco también salía de su labio

Después de unos minutos de que Madara la observaba le dio su diagnostico.

-Puedo salvarla pero tal vez tenga algunas repercusiones

-Haz lo que tengas que hacer para salvarlos, por favor

-Lo intentare- dijo mientras cerraba los ojos y se concentraba en deshacer el genjutsu.

Después de varias horas Madara les dijo a todos los que se encontraban afuera de la habitación que a estas alturas solo eran Konan Itachi Sasori y Deidara que había logrado salvar a la chica y al bebe pero que las consecuencias se verían cuando ella despertaran

Sin decir nada mas se fue de ahí se fue hacia su cuarto y cuando estuvo solo no pudo evitar una carcajada

-Todo va conforme al plan- susurro con una malévola sonrisa en el rostro

o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o

Pasaban las horas y Sakura no despertaba eso ya tenia preocupado a Itachi que a pesar de que todos sus compañeros se habían ido a descansar y le decían que el hiciera lo mismo no podía dejar a su pelirrosa ahí sola.

Estaba enamorado desde niños de ella pero Sakura solo tenia ojos su hermano y no quiso quitarle esa felicidad a Sasuke que ante todo era su hermano pequeño.

No entendía como su hermano pudo desperdiciar tal belleza y mas en el estado que se encontraba, ahora si lo veía como un estupido no pudo ver lo que tenia en frente.

Por su culpa ella lloraba todas las noches, lo sabia por que mas de una vez la había escuchado estando prisionera susurrando el nombre de su hermano y que no los dejara.

Aunque por fuera ella se mostrara fuerte y segura por dentro estaba asustada y dolida

Detuvo sus pensamientos al oir como la respiración de Sakura cambiaba dando a entender que estaba despertando

-Hola- dijo acercándose – como te encuentras'

Ella no respondió sus ojos inspeccionaron la habitación y luego a la persona que la acompañaba

Sa sonrojo al ver su mirada y no pudo sentir una sensación extraña en su vientre el cual se toco y se asombró al ver que estaba abultado…

-Sakura- ella no respondia como si no lo oyera hasta que ella sintio como tocaban su hombro le volteo a ver, sin dejar de tocar su vientre

-¿quién eres?- le dijo ella confundida

-como?, no sabes quien soy.? – le pregunto nervioso a lo que ella solo nego- y sabes quien eres?

Ella se llevo una mano al mentón como intentando recordar- que al cabo de unos minutos volvió a negar

Itachi estaba sorprendido, esa era la consecuencia que le había hablado Madara, perdida de memoria.

No sabia que decirle ya que al verla tan feliz acariciando su vientre con una sonrisa que no se veía en ella desde hacia varios meses lo hacia sentir culpable de tener que contarle lo que había pasado.

Un momento… no tenia por que decírselo, si le decía que Sasuke era el padre y que los había abandonado iba a sumergirse en su depresión y el lo menos que quería era ver sufrir a Sakura

Queria que conservara la sonrisa que tenia ahorita

Queria que fuera feliz

Tal vez el destino le había dado una nueva oportunidad que esta vez no iba a desaprovechar.

-Te llamas Sakura- dijo mientras le levantaba la mejilla y la veia a los ojos a lo que ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse- tienes 18 años y este bebe es tu hijo- dijo mientras ponia una mano sobre su pancita- y mio.

_-Y yo soy Itachi… tu esposo_

o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o#o

Holaaaaa n_n

Les he traido un nuevo cap que espero que les guste… me gustaria muchisimo que me dejara un review ya que con esos veo si enserio les gusta la historia y vale la pena continuarla o no

Tambien sus observaciones y comentarios todo para que me vuelva una mejor escritora, en serio se los agradeceria mucho (:

Gracias por sus reviews =D


End file.
